


target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY FOUR.

by jaemarkzen



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [26]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: you were finally his.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY FOUR.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: explicit content/(cough cough, MORNING and kinda rough?!?) sex, blowjob, cum eating, hair pulling, dirty talk, slight overstimulation?, orgasm denial-ish?!, ?dom!jaehyun!!?!?!?, Please skip to the 2nd dash if you do not want to read (cause its pretty much at the start!! and pls use protection lovelies!!!), alcohol consumption
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating
> 
> worm..........jaehyun rooters... this chapter is for u, lol.

_Gosh. Who the fuck is trying to call me at nine in the morning?_

Your tired eyes don't bother to squint at the caller, "Hello?" You answer groggily, sitting up.

"Open your door."

"Excuse me?" You choke, putting your phone in front of you. "_Fuck_—Jaehyun? What—"

"I have breakfast, now please open the door before the food, and I, get cold," He says, "I don't even have your spare keys anymore." He hears shuffling through his phone and a deep sigh.

"Let me.. get dressed quick," You mumble and hang up. A loud knock echoes and you quickly get up, brushed and tied your hair and brush your teeth: there was no way you were letting Jaehyun see your morning state. You emailed Jeno to say you'll drop by late and you can hear Jaehyun's whines through the door. "Y/N, what are you doing?"

"I'm just emailing someone!" You yelled, dragging your feet to your door and opening it. "You're so fucking annoying. I was sleeping in."

"I'm sorry," He smiled cheekily, bringing in the paper bags of food and setting them on your coffee table, "I ordered breakfast and I thought I would stop by your place." He looks at you, confused, "You got ready?" He gestures to your hair tied in a ponytail, and your denim shorts that you changed from your pyjama shorts.

"I'm not looking like a zombie in front of you." You cross your arms, the aroma of the food Jaehyun brought filling the room. You walk past him to walk to the drawers, grabbing spoons and forks with Jaehyun behind you.

"Have I told you that you look pretty, angel?" He hummed as you bit your lip, placing the spoons and forks down on the counter. He purposely presses his body against yours and butterflies fill your stomach.

"Can breakfast wait?"

He smirks. "Mm. Do whatever you want, angel." You grin and kissed him, his lips tasting like a sweet strawberry chapstick. Jaehyun softly groans into the kiss and fiddles with the hem of your shirt, his lips now attached to your neck. He lays wet kisses and nips on your skin lightly, "Jae." You breathed, running your hands through his hair.

"Bedroom?"

You nodded. You tug on his wrists as you push him to sit on the edge of your bed, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Holy shit." He whispered as you pulled your shirt over your head, your breasts on display as you slide your shorts down. Propping yourself up on your knees, you begin to unzip his pants slowly and Jaehyun hitches his breath. "Don't tease." He hisses when you press kisses on his inner thigh, before kissing the tip of his cock lightly. You run your hands down his hard cock, looking up at Jaehyun who was in waves of pleasure, the moment making his mind cloudy.

"_Fuck_." He lets out as you bob your head up and down his length. He tugs softly on your ponytail, "You look gorgeous. For me only, hm?" You nodded, "Jesus, fuck, you're so fucking good at this." Shortly, you let out a 'pop' and stay on your knees.

"Fuck me."

"You have to ask politely, angel, since you didn't let me come," He sighed, patting the bed and you sat next to him, pouting.

"I wanted you to fuck me first," You responded.

"You like to answer back, don't you?" He ran his thumb down your cheek, "Lay down, legs wide for me. You know I like it." His words make you melt and you obey to what he says. Jaehyun positions himself and kisses the inside of your thigh, spitting on his hand and rubbing his cock. "Jaehyun, please, fuck," You bite your lip harshly at the sight.

"You wanna get fucked or not, baby girl?" He growled.

"Jae—"

"Patience is key, baby girl." He cut you off before a finger ran up and down your slit. You cried when he enters his length into your pussy; his fingers gripping tightly around your waist. His thrusts were fast, "Jaehyun!" You yelled. You felt terrible for your neighbours as you moaned Jaehyun's name loud enough that you were sure people could hear. He bucks his hips, "You're so fucking tight even though I still fuck you. I wonder if I should let you come."

"No, Jae, please let me—" Your words were stuttered as you were too distracted by him thrusting into you.

"Listen to me, alright?"

"Y-Yes." You cry.

"On your knees, now. I wanna fuck you good." You adjust your position and listen to Jaehyun spit into his hand and prep his cock once more, "Aren't you such a good girl for me?" You nod and moan.

"Answer me properly."

"I-I am," You let out as he squeezed your ass. "Good." He responds before pounding into your heat. He pulled on your ponytail, a little bit more than soft this time and your eyes squeezed shut and your toes curled from the pleasure. "S-Slow down, Jae, please," Your bed squeaked along with the rhythm of Jaehyun's fast thrusts, he didn't seem to hold back this time. Heavy grunts left his lips as he held your chin to face him, "Who said you were in control?"

"Jaehyun," You moan. "Please," You whined, "I-I'm almost—"

"S-Shit, me too," Jaehyun sighed, "For a pretty girl like you, you sure know how to talk back. Make sure that doesn't happen next time I fuck you." You nod at his words.

It was evident he was close too, he pounds even harder into your pussy sloppily as you grip on the sheets below your bodies, the pleasure overwhelming. You squeeze the sheets around your fists, "J-Jae, shit!" A heavy, low groan leaves his mouth as he pulls out, his seed dripping down your thighs. Jaehyun flips your position over, smirking at the sight. You attempt to put your thighs together when you came, but Jaehyun quickly holds your knees apart and rubs your clit harshly, "J-Jae, f-fuck, oh my god.." Your eyes rolled back to your head and Jaehyun brings his fingers to his mouth, "You taste sweet for me, angel."

He moves to the edge of your bed, your body completely worn out. His dick is covered with your juices and his cum, long, thick ropes of cum shooting out into your mouth. His moans are deep while he rubs his cock continuously, "You look gorgeous; covered in my cum, huh? Dirty girl." You swallow his seed harshly, the salty feeling running down your throat. Shortly Jaehyun disappears into your bathroom, towels and tissues in his hands while the taps run, "You okay there, angel?"

You nod, "You're fuckin' brutal, Jung."

He smiles. "I've got the shower running, come on." 

The breakfast might have had to be reheated.

-

"Those were the best waffles I've ever had," You wipe your mouth, the syrup sticky on your lips. "I might start ordering from this breakfast place."

"Jaemin introduced this to me actually. I pretty much have this everyday."

"You're still by yourself?"

"I visit my parents occasionally, but we still have bad blood. I'm not happy with them making my own decisions," Jaehyun explains and you nod, "By the way, how's Jaemin? I don't think I've seen him in a long time."

"He's fine, still the usual Jaemin he is." Jaehyun responds, eating away at the hash browns. "Jeez, when were you worried about him?"

You roll your eyes playfully, "I care about him more than I care about you, thank you." His hand lands over his chest, teasing you that you broke his heart when you told him that. There was something about his eyes lighting up, his dimples showing when he smiled. "Jae?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I really do."

"I love you too," He shuffles closer to you. "Can I finally call you mine?"

You smiled up at him. "Finally," He breathed, kissing the top of your head. You finally, _finally_ felt loved.

* * *

"Are you serious?!"

"Oh my god, Jeno," You shake your head and sigh when Jeno spits his water all over the table. You ended up coming to work late, attending five meetings and you were on break and so were the boys. You told them that you were dating Jaehyun, their expressions shocked, and of course it was Jeno who choked and spat his water. "You're an idiot."

"You're dating Jaehyun?!"

You hissed at Donghyuck who yelled, "Yes, I am, Hyuck." You didn't see him gulp harshly, too busy wiping the table with endless amounts of tissues.

"I'm happy for you!" Jisung clapped and Chenle patted your head, "Just know we can always beat Jaehyun up." 

"I knew you two were my favourite," You smiled, "But.. He's fine, so please don't beat him up," You said. Jeno and Donghyuck cast each other looks that you missed.

"Does he treat you well?" Donghyuck asked.

"I.. Hyuck, we just started dating today," You raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there something wrong?" You said quietly and Donghyuck shook his head.

"No, I just.. I don't want your heart to be broken by him." Jeno nodded, agreeing with Donghyuck and you grinned, squeezing Donghyuck's knee, "Hyuck.. I'm sure everything will be fine. I—"

"We don't know what he's capable of, Y/N, but we love you and—"

"I promise you can trust him, I know you can," You cut Jeno off, "But thank you for looking out for me, I promise Jaehyun's just fine, okay?" They all nodded and you asked if anyone wanted any more ice cream from the small freezer.

-

"Alright. Thank you for coming along everyone." Taeyong clasped his hands. Your first thought was _get the hell out of here_. Taeyong, knowing you too well, knew you had avoided him and his texts. You whispered quickly to Jeno to wait for you outside the meeting room if you didn't head out in the next thirty seconds. But of course, you were right. Taeyong gripped your wrist and sighed. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

The attempt of covering the pathetic lie simply made Taeyong laugh. "Damn right you aren't." He mocked, "Now answer my question, did you tell Jaehyun?"

"Tell him what?"

"Every fucking thing, Y/N," Taeyong held his breath, pausing. 

"How the hell would you know?" You retort, shoving his arm off you.

"You're the talk of the office, Y/N," Taeyong shook his head, "So tell me the truth, did you tell Jaehyun? About me? About you and I working together?"_ Which co-worker was trying to shit on you this time?_ Or even worse, Joy appeared again, somehow. Your blood had turned cold.

"I didn't!" You yelled, making him flinch. "I promised my whole fucking life I would never speak about this, Taeyong. I respect you. Did you think I really would?"

"You're dating him! Wouldn't you hate a partner that keeps secrets from you?!" 

Taeyong took a deep breath. You froze, blinking at him. "I.." You start.

"I just happened to walk by and Donghyuck yelled, alright? I kept you here because I just wanted to know the truth. So now we're finished here." His jaw was clenched. "I trust you still, but Y/N, once you fuck up by telling him, there's no going back."

"Taeyong." You reached out for his arm and he laughed bitterly, stepping back. "Listen..."

"I hope you're happy. You deserve him."

-

You thanked Jeno for dropping you back at your apartment, wanting to have peace and quiet with yourself. The moment of you and Taeyong was still processing through your head; who heard you were talking to Jaehyun? Since when did co-workers gossip? And Taeyong—you could easily read his face and tell he had a mask underneath. The forced smile on his face before he left you alone in the cold room made shivers run down your spine. Snapping you out of your thoughts, Jeno honks the car horn before you disappear into the lobby and you wave at him.

"Fuck. You scared me." Jaehyun chuckled at your comment, turning his body around to face you. He seemed to have been cooking, the smell of ramen filling your nose. You drop your bags and immediately walk to hug him, "Why are you here?"

"Figured you would be coming back late." You nuzzled your nose into his neck, "What's wrong, babe?"

"Just a shitty day."

"Wanna talk about it?" He said as you moved to sit closer on the counter, watching him.

"I just think I did a shit job today," You lied, but thankfully Jaehyun was too focused on opening another ramen packet. "I have no caffeine in my system, either."

"No caffeine? That's weird coming from you." Jaehyun comments and you chuckle. "Hey, I'm sure you did completely fine. There are days where we all go wrong," He shrugs, "Don't worry about it, yeah?"

"You're the best." You lean over to pinch his cheek before ruffling his hair. 

"And if you want I can help you forget about everything you're worried about tonight." He sent you a wink.

"Ew," You tease and Jaehyun smiles. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually." You smirk.

-

Lee Taeyong didn't want to be sober.

He wanted to be as drunk as he could. Drunk enough to not remember the words that slipped out of his mouth, drunk enough to not believe you were with Jaehyun. Once he left you in the meeting room, he couldn't focus on work. And of course, alcohol seemed the best way to drown his thoughts in. Numerous rounds of shots of tequila, vodka, beer, Taeyong accidentally downed one of Mark's cocktails.

"You've had too much, Taeyong." Doyoung clicked his tongue at his brother, muttering a quick apology to Ten, Mark, Sicheng and Lucas.

"I'm only getting started." Taeyong grunts, grabbing another shot from the small tray.

"Is this about Y/N?" Mark questioned.

"It seems so," Sicheng butts in, noticing how Taeyong chuckled and never responded. "What happened this time, Tae?"

"I don't want to think about it." Ten squeezes Taeyong's shoulder. "I want to forget anything that happened with her, I want to forget that she's dating Jaehyun." Taeyong saw the reactions on their faces. 

Mark said drunkly, "Then let this be your night, Tae." All of them could see the heartbreak in his eyes, whether Taeyong chose to show it intentionally or not. He slurred his words, encouraged them to take him to the dance floor: the numbing pain could only be fixed by alcohol at this moment.

* * *

"I'm about to faint. I'm literally going to faint."

Seulgi had squeezed your shoulder too tightly from excitement and you yelped, knowing some mark would be left on your shoulders. "Please! You didn't even text, or call me about this?!" She flashed a quick smile to Jaehyun who walked in the opposite direction, not forgetting to plant a kiss on your forehead before he leaves you.

"In my defence, I wasn't going to interrupt your date with Kihyun," You defend yourself. "Is it.. a big deal?"

"Of course!" She smiled. "You're finally dating.. I'm sure the two of you have wanted this for a while. And a couple of other people too, I bet. You're finally going to be happy."

"Not the best time to make me cry, bear."

"It's what's best about me, peach," She kissed your cheeks, "Great. So, I'm going to chase Jaehyun now and make sure he does not fuck anything up between the two of you. And head off to my lecture now." Laughter fills the air between the two of you and you wave to Seulgi, who's dashing off. If she's actually going to talk to Jaehyun—you really have no clue. You feel slightly awkward from the stares you were getting from people, you assumed they've stood there since Jaehyun had said goodbye to you.

-

"Babe," Jaehyun whined. "Angel."

"Hm?" You hummed.

"You tell me you're all needy for me to come over and you're studying," You laugh at Jaehyun, turning around as he laid on your dorm bed, pouting as he watched you highlight, write and type. "Your peach tea is getting hot, too." You squeal and grab the can out of his hands, happy. "Oh my god, this is exactly what I needed."

"You've studied for an hour and you've ignored me." Jaehyun sighed, sitting up as you smiled, "At least appreciate your boyfriend is here."

"Give me another hour, alright?" You pecked his cheek, "I promise, we can cuddle until Seulgi gets back from her date."

"She always seems to be out, doesn't she?"

"I'm sure she's getting ready for the next stage with her boyfriend. They're so stuck at the hip, it's crazily cute though," You sighed, flipping your notebook page over. "She texts me every time, but I'm just glad she's found that someone for her, you know? Gosh, if Kihyun thinks about fucking up—"

Jaehyun nods. "You two talk completely alike."

You laugh. "What did she tell you?"

"She'll bury me underground if I hurt you." You burst out into fits of laughter. "I'm serious! I don't think I've ever felt so threatened by her."

"I met her boyfriend once a few weeks they started dating, he got terrified when Seulgi said I could handle a gun."

"You told Kihyun and not me?"

"It was partly a joke. I hope he didn't take that seriously." Jaehyun smiles at that.

"Y/N?"

"Yeah?" You turned to Jaehyun and he sighed. "Did you... tell Taeyong about us?"

"Taeyong?" You drag his name, thinking about an answer. "N-No, I.. I don't think he should care." You clear your throat, "But! I did tell Hyuck, Jeno, Chenle and Jisung. I assume you're going to tell Jaemin and Renjun soon?" You hope changing the topic wasn't that obvious to him.

"They both know," Jaehyun responds, "They kinda called it since you came over last time.. Do you and Taeyong still talk?" You were secretly hoping he would shut up about Taeyong eventually.

"No, not often," You took a deep breath. "He's busy, too. I wouldn't worry about him." A sigh of relief fell out of Jaehyun's lips as he murmured an 'okay'. You turned back around to your desk, thanking Jaehyun mentally that he wasn't pestering about Taeyong no more.

Another hour passes by, you've finally finished studying, no thanks to Jaehyun distracting you in between with his kisses. You've managed to fit your bodies into a single bed as he strokes your hair comfortingly, your arms wrapped around his neck while a movie plays on your laptop in the background. His breath tickles your neck and you bite your lip, moving into his shoulder. "I'm in love with you, you know?" He whispered.

"Shut up, they're about to kiss." You say jokingly and he nudges you slightly and you kiss his cheek. His hand rubs up and down your back while you shift around to a different position, putting your blanket over your bodies.

"You've made me the luckiest man on earth."

"You're so damn cheesy," You pinch his cheek, "You're gonna make me cry, Jung."

"I'm serious," He kissed your forehead. "I don't think I'm truly happy as long as I'm with you."

You turn his jaw and you press your lips against his, Jaehyun not hesitating to fix his position. His body hovers yours as he deepens the kiss, a small whimper leaving your mouth. You run your fingers down his chest as Jaehyun runs his hands through your hair before cupping your jaw, "Fuck." He lets out breathily, as you nibbled on his neck softly, "I'm really in love with you babe."


End file.
